


What's that in the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagine a world where you don't exist.Now imagine having to watch as that world continues on without you, never remembering you existed.Watch as the world you knew is then torn apart to its very brink.Undertale is by Toby FoxThis story is written by me. (I made it sound more interesting than it really is... Not have high expectations for this writing)





	1. Down there in the Underground

You stare to the ceiling to the cavernous cavern. It is mostly empty. A blank canvas with a few sparkly splatters of blue and yellow. The tall grass that you lay on was soft and illuminating. To say the least, the roof was disappointing. Even the ground was brighter than the sky. 

You recall the old stories Gerson told you about, when once upon a time, monsters lived on the surface. Of times when there was peace and harmony between monsters and humans. Of times where every time you look above, you actually see something. Your opinions on this topic were pretty bitter. Just because humans suddenly feared monster, they decided to destroy everything. The trust, the happiness, the freedom. Now, there is none of that towards the humans. Especially after the events of what happened to the young prince. 

Just as everyone was recovering from all the lost hope, the humans once again took it away from you again. Again, things went dark. Again, the humans defeated monsters. Moving on from the unsightly thoughts, you turned your attention back to the supposed sky. You looked at it with disappointment. You really wish you get to see the real world above. Where the stars are like diamonds in the sky. Where the moon is so close to reach, a cow can jump over it. Where the sun shines down on your skin, turning it a golden hue. Just like all the nursery rhymes mum sang to you and your brother before bed every night. Oh how you miss her. Her and dad too. But in this world, no one remembers you. 

Neither your closest friends nor your family. They seem happy even though you don’t exist. It makes you wander if you were really that significant in anyone’s life. They are functioning fine, your brother chasing around Undyne because she is his biggest idol. Not you anymore, you remember the days when he would do that with you. You would get so annoyed and say mean things to him for following you everywhere but now you see him doing that to someone else, it makes you feel guilty and jealous. How stupid you were back then. 

Regret starts filling into your mind. You should have savoured those moments with him. You should have let him follow you around and let you feel all high mighty and powerful because now you are nothing. Literally nothing. In this timeline or in this alternate universe of your own, no one remembers you. No one even knows you exist in this world. It’s kind of weird but maybe it’s best that way. This how thing is just like the sky. One insignificant speck of the hundred upon millions of stars on that black canvas. Barely a splodge. Barely important. Maybe it’s better for people to forget about you. Not that anyone does anyway. 

For now you have to watch over your brother and keep him from doing anything stupid, like old times. MK was always getting himself into all kinds of trouble. It’s time to flip the switch and become the follower. Haha, that’s funny. The follower of your follower. It all goes in a full circle. A cycle that ends at you. Like everything else in your life. You are the end, the end to all things. Interesting. Seems very interesting. What do you two think?


	2. Up here on ground level

So monsters finally got out of there huh? You guess not all humans were so bad after all. But that still doesn’t change the facts of what they did to your kind. Despite everything, your opinion on humans seems to be staying put for now. You guess you will never be truly happy since it is always the negative with you. That’s okay though because as long as he is then it’s all good. Before whatever happened to you to make you disappear from this world, it was just you two.   
   
You were the Yin and he was the Yang. Two opposites that attracted. It was weird but things worked out in the end like that. He was the positive in this world, the one that could only see good in this world, the one that was so bright and naïve. And then there was you, the one that saw evil everywhere, the one that could only see in black and white, the one that protected him from the world’s hurt. Now that you are no more, you see that he is strong and competent of taking care of himself, for the most part, and shrugs off the negatives like it’s nothing. It’s actually quite impressive that his innocence is still so intact.   
   
These were all the things you pondered about while you lay there on the green, luscious grass. It isn’t as soft as the ones in Waterfall nor where they as magical but who can complain about anything when you can feel the wind brushing against your skin, flapping your jumper around in the cool summer breeze as you finally feel free in a long time. It is almost too good to be true but it feels good. You lift your head and look at the sunset. Is this what you have being missing out your whole life? Woah, that’s a huge loss on your part. It was so beautiful, the different colours printed in the sky. The canvas is now filled with a mixture of orange, red, yellow and even some blue. It isn’t like the plain ceiling in the Underground that stays like that the whole time.   
   
The sun, shining down at you with its golden rays that eventually come to a stop in the far horizon. The sky gradually turns that thick, coat of black. But when there is darkness, there is also light… In the middle, you first see the moon, such a round and silvery orb just like the sun. It looks so big that it seems close. You want to reach for it but you don’t have arms. You go back to the nursery rhyme. “And the cow jumped over the moon”. Could that be the little prince? Now happily bouncing around the skies, playing with the angels and at peace?   
   
Then gradually one by one came the stars. A nursery rhyme about stars, “Shining high above the world, like a diamond in the sky”. These stars are just like the ones in the ceiling except there are more of them and they are all so similar. More to represent humans as well? What is that trying to tell? That humans and monsters are alike? Nonsense. Monster will never be the same. Or are we?  
   
It was almost like it was telling a story. A fable of the underground, how it all started with one monster that then became a civilisation. A myth about the monsters that were trapped down under that mountain for hundreds of years. A legend of a human child setting them free to roam the upper world once more. So, maybe humans aren’t so bad after all and this is the story of it. It will be the tale of the underground. UNDERTALE


	3. Over there in the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in perspective... (just for this one chapter)

There’s a rustle in the bush. You wandered what it was. For the longest time, you have always had this weird feeling that you have forgotten something. Or someone. You don’t really know but it has been bugging your mind lately. Between school, parent and following Undyne, something feels different. Like you have done all this before but with someone else, a sense of déjà vu.   
   
You wiped that thought out of your head as you see an unusual figure come into Snowdin. They looked interesting. Yes, yes. Another kid. Logic says if you wear a stripped jumper, you’re a kid right? Adults would never wear such as thing. You go up to greet them, their face frozen in a funny expression. They seem friendly enough. You are filled with happiness and excitement because you have made a new friend. You didn’t have many because they would all make fun of you not having arms. That’s ok though because now you finally have a friend.   
   
You sense this uneasiness around you. It felt like it came from those bushes over there. You go up to inspect it to find nothing. You call yourself crazy but you could still feel a pair of eyes staring at you. Anyway, you remind yourself that you should start heading for Waterfall. This time, this time Undyne hopefully will let you go with her on her missions of saving people or at least let you watch her train the tall skeleton. Man, she is so cool.   
   
After a short while you reach Waterfall to find the new kid there as well. You thought to yourself, maybe they are also coming to see Undyne. Snowdin is pretty dull and this place is way more awesome. The echo flowers are the best part to listen to because you can hear conversations from the past.   
   
You remember hearing this one that sounded really familiar despite not ever hearing it before. It was something about the stars and wishing to see it from the surface. The person that spoke said they wished to see it with their sister. You wished you had a sister or any sibling but mum and dad never had another. Wouldn’t that be so cool to have someone to follow around that could be your companion for the rest of your lives.   
   
The bunnies in Snowdin say having each other was annoying and that they didn’t want each other but secretly you always wished for someone. It was always so lonely and when no one was around you would cry because you can’t keep up the optimistic façade forever. Sadness is bound to catch up sooner or later for everyone but you just didn’t want anyone seeing that side of you because you prefer to seem ok then have people pity you. You hated pity. Hate. Such a big word. You hated the word hate. It was almost funny there.   
   
Again with the strange feeling. What is with this weird thing that won’t go away? You look around the grass. It didn’t light up like the grass in Waterfall. Frisk was laying there beside you. Your first friend. The one that helped you on the bridge, the one that carried an umbrella for the both of you through the rain, one you have got everyone out of the mountain. To you, it didn’t seem much of a difference because they have the same things. Snow, rain, heat. But the sky was definitely an improvement to the gems on the top of the caves and that sun. Wow, it was something!!! As you lay there in the grass, you see movement. You get up, startling Frisk. Strangely nothing was there but you swore you saw something. Now was not the time to think about that though. Maybe later you thought as you drifted off to sleep. There in the distance was a grey figure, there staring at the pair. A copy image of the yellow one. Watching them with content.


	4. Under the Core

You kept repeated to yourself that you knew it, you knew it, you knew it. See what you mean? Humans have taken so much from monsters, but also still continue to mock our misery up until this day. That is not even the worst of it. They have sent down a demon to kill the rest of the monsters. You, of course, not being part of this world were spared mortality. But by doing so, you were forced to watch the destruction of all you knew and loved. Although this was not your place, the people in it were still of your concern. Especially him.   
   
MK didn’t deserve any of this. You should over there in the crowd of frightened and nervous people that packed the Core’s safe house. Alphys gathered most of the people in the Hotlands and even a few at the very end of Waterfall. They all sat in silence staring off into the distance. Not one monster dared to make a sound. Even the normally squeaky mouse stopped.   
   
It should be him standing were you are right now. That would show him want the world really is like. Not everything is so colourful, in fact it is very dark. You remember rolling your eyes and zoning out every time when he would start ranting about “the good in the world”. Then there were his views on humans. How stupid can he be? Humans were the ones that trapped us down here. They were the ones that killed the little prince. They are basically wiping out the whole monster population right now. How can he say that they are good?   
   
There is nothing, absolutely nothing in their souls except pure hate. Hate. Haha, such as strong word. How MK hated the word. Ironic but suits his character. However, it was your favourite word. You see nothing in their hearts but hate and you were right. There is nothing there or they would feel remorse in killing those monsters. If they truly were filled with something else, anything else, then they would have at least had a moment of hesitation before pressing that button.   
   
But they didn’t. They slaughtered through the Ruins, killing the Queen, through Snowdin, beheading Papyrus and straight through Waterfall, taking down Undyne in one hit. At least MK found a good protector. She sacrificed her life for him, just like you did but actually succeeded. All you did was erase yourself from this world and left him alone. Now the human will go straight up to Mettaton, Sans, the Kind and Flowey. Then after they take down all the boss mosnters, they will come for everyone else. Including him. It’s not fair. He shouldn’t have to die. He didn’t do anything wrong. Why should he be punished to death?   
   
Because he seems like free EXP? Well, if they want to get those extra EXecution Points then they will have to get through you first. Just like Undyne, you shall become his protecter, his shield. No one will touch him, not one puny human. You see the blue and purple stripes in the distance. A blinding shine from the knife all covered in blood and dust. Here they come, with that weird grimace on their face. They seem pleased. Well, they’re not going to have that smile for long. The sky seems plain now, no stars, no moon, no sun just a blank canvas tainted with black. The lava from the Core is bubbling like the blood coursing inside your body. You are filled with DETERMINATION. The final showdown. The future of Monster Kind depends on you. You are in their way. 

Check: ??? comes forward.


	5. Inside the ???

There was a slash and a dash and then black. You couldn’t see anything. You couldn’t feel anything. You are non-existent anymore. The human put up a good fight and eventually won. You were in denial for a second but then you remembered. Humans don’t play fair. And there are plenty of them. They just kept coming out of nowhere. Every time you thought you caught them, they just slid out of your grip and came back stronger.   
   
It was pretty obvious to the both of you that you were running out of attacks and strength to continue on. Now because of your lack of determination, you are merely just a pile of dust that lay there slowly being carried away in the wind. Just accept it, you have failed to protect your brother once again. And now for your punishment, you have being wiped from this world. Wow, doesn’t this story sound familiar. You looked around at your surroundings. There is nothing. Literally nothing. At least before you could see something. All you do is make things worse and this occasion is no exception.   
   
In the faint distance there was a light. It illuminated the horizon in a golden hue. Was it the sun? You run towards it like a moth to a lamp. Chase after the light. It seems to be some sort of game menu like in the video games you used to play with MK. Not that you had the hands to do it, you just used your tails. Good times. You could make out some words.   
Game Over   
Continue Reset   
   
When you got there you saw the human. What? Why are they here? They turned around and stared at you in the same curiosity. They are actually showing emotions. And they seem unhappy; the movement of their body seeming like it was pained. It was like as if it wasn’t them controlling their own body.   
   
Your logic is very broken right now because you don’t know how to comprehend any of this. But that can’t be right can it? Humans are the real monsters aren’t they? They love pain and torture of the innocent and would do anything to break someone’s heart right? That’s why they reset the timeline and came around killing everyone right? To see what it was like for the monsters to agonise over their dead ones right? They wanted to see Sans’s and Undyne’s reaction to Papyrus’s death or Alphys over Undyne and Mettaton? For Asgore to see the fall of his kingdom? And for you to see the death of your brother? They purposely befriended them so you could feel comfortable to let go and that led to your downfall. Everyone is dead because of them. It is their fault.  
   
Yet despite everything, their body language says no. If you look closely you can see them trembling and small twitches in their creepy smile and eyes. Their stance looks forced and they are sweating a lot on their temple. You watch them hesitate over the continue button before pressing it. Their eyes glared at the other option it was already too late and they were transported to what you assume is the old world.   
   
Maybe that was your way out of this place. Your way out of the void. Funny, how did you know the name of this place. You feel you have never been here before but there is this sense of familiarity. You sense a pair of eyes staring. In your peripheral vision you see this weird goop dripping from the ceiling. Another funny thing about this place is that it feels like there is no end. To way out in any direction; left, right or up. When you look up at the “sky” there is nothing. This whole place is an abyss. It is somehow dark, darker, yet darker here, in the void. A one way ticket into a place in between time and space itself. Interesting. Very interesting. What do you think?


	6. Outside the File

The pair of eyes that were watching you inspect the buttons comes closer. You turn around to see a man, no a skeleton of sorts. His skull is cracked and his body seems to be made out of this drippy, unusual slime. He waddles towards you and speaks in a weird dialect. You know that you have never seen him in your life yet; there is something about him. You try to remember anything about this person, after all you have seen this whole world and all the people in it and remember every reset that the human does.   
   
But you don’t remember him. No one does. After shattering between time and space, everyone was wiped of any memories of the man that created all the essentials to keep the Underground going. Such an achievement deserves a huge legacy but everyone just accepts it. The world is seems the same but without the existence of him. Doesn’t that sound familiar? Yes, it’s your story except you don’t deserve to be remembered. You are insignificant. But if someone so great is forgotten, then you surely will be.  
   
He gasps at the sight of you and mumbled something incoherent. It was something like, “Oh, another one? How?” It was the first time anyone has actually spoken to you in ages and you were shocked at first. He straightens up his composure and then starts talking.   
   
“Hello, my name is W.D Gaster. I am the man who talks in hands. Welcome to the void. I assume you know some things about this place so I’ll save everyone some time on explanations. Saying that being in this void is boring is an understatement and it is also infuriating to have to wait here until another source somehow hacks this world and brings us back to this world.   
   
But it is also this being that controls how the human behaves. They just want entertainment and we are merely just their toys. Surprisingly they still have not grown tired of us yet. This may seem less than satisfactory but they are the ones sustaining our existence. When they get bored of us and move on, we will be forgotten. Not just us in the void but everyone else in the game world.   
   
How do I know this? Well every once in a while, a bit of code drops out of nowhere and after so long, I have put together a pretty good theory on what is going on here as I have told you then. Our whole existence resides in a form called a “video game” and we are just simply characters in this digital universe. I know it’s a lot to take in but trust my knowledge on this.”  
   
In the shadows are three other pairs of eyes. They look like the spider donut man and the fire elemental in the Hotlands but they seem different. They are grey and out of their characters. They almost seem like you. After all, they also don’t belong in that world and only appear to those who want to have some “FUN”. Then there was this other monster, simply a face and neck sticking out of the ground. He talks of not talking. Ironic, is it not?   
   
But true. You shouldn’t talk about someone that is listening. You shouldn’t be going around files, changing the codes and files around. You shouldn’t be controlling a poor innocent child to kill these monsters for the sake of your curiosity. Yes, I know who you are. You think I don’t know about your shenanigans? You think you are above consequences? Funny how you keep coming back to this world that you have destroyed. Did you miss a little something? A bit of dialogue? My reaction to something? Well buddy, let me tell you a little something, this whole resetting thing is getting real tiring so please stop so we can have our happy ending.   
   
No Sans wait!!! You have to keep them going or they will…  
   
*Confirm deletion of the file UNDERTALE?  
Yes  
   
What’s in the sky? A jumble of numbers and letters in deepest, darkest corners of the motherboard. One is particular that catches your attention is 3948y23hrj8yMonterKidr3hru2hoi3b. You reach out to it and open it. You see his face. How sweet, how innocent, how unforgettable. Despite being erased from this world, you will never forget him. Despite his lack of memory of you or your existence, you still love him so much. After all he was you little brother, your follower, the one that doesn’t deserve any of this. You take a glance at his beautiful face for one last time before it all ended. You felt nothing. Now everything was white. Not a speck of black, not a speck of colour. It was just white. Nothing less, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world has being deleted.   
> There is nothing else left.   
> The end.


End file.
